Double Trouble
by Poette O'Deal
Summary: Tigress is scary enough! What happens if there are two Tigresses that can't get along. One acting like a hyper kitten. You only get Double Trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I own nothing! Sorry for short first chap!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Double Trouble*<em>**

_-A Weird Homecoming_

"Ugh! How much farther until we reach the valley." Po complained breathing heavily. Him, and the Five were returning from stoping an army of Boars who were threatening to attack the Valley. Luckily, the army was pretty pathetic. It was sad really. The gang didn't even have to put much effort into the fight, since they were pretty much doing that all by themselves. That was what made them dangerous to since they'ld end up attcking anything. One was battling a pole. The, uh, pole was winning.

"It's not much farther Po. Now would you please be quiet." Tigress growled. She was becoming slightly irritated at the panda. He acted like a little kid and that included the 'are we there yets' during journies.

"Sorry." Po immediatly shut up after apologizing.

After a few minutes they finally made it to the Valley gates. Sighing with relief they were all glad to be home. Is it possible to become exhausted from being annoyed because that's how they all felt.

However they day wouldn't just end there, would it?

Nope!

Right as they stepped into the main street of the Valley, Po's Uncle Yang came up to him with a worried look on his face.

"Po! You better go up your dad's shop! No one's seen him all day! And a bunches of crashes have been heard coming from there! He won't open up for anybody!"

Po became very worried, his dad never closed the shop unless he was sick and if the shop was closed for some reason he would be out with friends not shut up in the shop. Immediatly he ran toward Mr. Ping's shop the Five in toe. When they arrived at the gate it shut up tight and a variety of crashes and thumps could be heard and the occasional "Put that down, please!" from Mr. Ping.

Now they were all worried. Mr. Ping, while very kooky, was a good man and a fatherly figure to them all.

Suddenly it became quiet inside. Too quiet(cliche I know). That couldn't be good.

"Dad!" With new found strength Po rammed his bodyt against the door. He had to ramm into it three times before it broke into pieces.

Inside the shop everything was a mess. Tables were broken, food was flung everywhere, and glass was shattered all over the floor. In other words the place was a wreck!

"Dad?" Po said meekly. All of them stepped slowly into the restraunt. Mr. Ping walked over to them, holding something behind his back. He was injured, just shaken.

"Mr. Ping. What happened here." Tigress asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" The old goose said pulling what he was hidding behind his back

Po and the Five gasped. They recognised what Mr. Ping was holding up.

It was Po's _Tigress action figure_. Or had been. Because instead being the wooden action figure they had seen, it was flash and blood. It was Tigress only smaller.

Being held by the tail, the little Tigress struggled to get out of Mr. Ping's gasped. When she looked up she smiled and giggled-acting like a kitten.

"Hi!" she yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Did that seem as pointless to you as it did to me?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: I don't own Kung Fu Panda. I do own Little Tigress! Nor do I own the bit of the song that Little Tigress sings. If you have an idea of a name for Little Tigress, would you mind shouting it out. I'll give you credit, but I'm not all that good woth nameing things. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Double Trouble*<strong>_

_-Enter Tigress 2.0_

"Hi!" Little Tigress said swinging back and forth by her tail.

"Whaaa! How?" was all Po managed to say before the Little Tigress broke free from Mr. Ping's grasp and latched onto Po's face.

"Po! P! O! Po! Panda! Po Ping!" she yelled in a sing-song voice.

"Whaaaa!" Po started to fun with her still attached to his face. With Little Tigress blocking his view he ran into all sorts of broken debris(did I spell that right).

"Ummmmmmmmmmm...how?" Mantis asked to no one in particular.

"Mr. Ping...how?" Viper asked turing to the aged goose

"I have no idea. All I know is that I woke-up this morning to the sounds of someone rummaging through my kitchen and when I came down...she jumped out at me. She's been trying to show me all of these crazy tricks, making a mess of everything." Mr. Ping stared at his son who was at the moment running into a wall with the little thing pulling on his ears.

"Faster, faster! Go-oh faster! Weeeeeee!" she yelled in a hyper voice.

She tugged on Po's ear, leaned down to as though to whisper something to him.

Instead she sang-loudly and off key:

**"I AM A SUPER STAR! WITH A BIG BIG HOUSE AND A BIG BIG CAR! I AM A SUPER STAR AND I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!"**

"Whaaaaaa!" Po jumped about five feet at that. The little Tigress just laughed and jumped over to the others, hopping from a debris to debris.

"Hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi!" She jumped up and down, up and down, up and down. This girl didn't need any sweets.

"Hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-mmph" Tigress-the real one- finally had enough of her tiny counter part and had covered her mouth.

"We get it. Hi." Tigress said, irked. Sighing, Tigress attempted to regain her composure and then said, "I'm going to take my hand off your mouth and when I do your going to tell us where you came from. Right?" LT(Little Tigress) nodded.

Tigress took her paw off and LT started to blab out her tale.

"Ireallydon''resobig!You'reallalotbiggerthanme!Except Mantis,I'mjustabigbiggerthanyou!I'mhungryDidyouknowthatwithout -mmph**!*"** Tigress covered LT's mouth again.

"You know what just be quiet." Tigress growled at...well, herself.

"So...what do we do with her? We can't just leave her to lay waste to the valley." Crane said as Po finally got up and walked back to the Five.

Once over Po's eyes tripled in size as he looked at LT he shouted, _"Tigress she can't breathe!"_

Looking down at LT, Tigress saw that indeed the little one wasn't breathe. Tigress was sure she wasn't grasping her that tight.

Tigress let go to reveal that LT was actually holding just holding her breath. She held it until she passed out.

"Okay..." Mantis started slowly poking her with his 'thingies', "what do we do with her now?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Well I don't think that she should stay here...Who knows what she'll do to the villagers..." Viper stated.

"Right," Po said as he picked LT up. She was so alive...it was hard to believe that this had once been his Tigress action figure.

* * *

><p><strong>*The entire rammble didn't show up so here is what she was supposed to blab off:<strong>

**I really don't know. I just woke-up and here I was. Wow you're so big. You're all a lot bigger than me. Except mantis I'm just a bit bigger tham you. I'm hungry. Did you know that without mucus your stomach would dissolve itself and -mmph!**

**Pardon any spelling errors!**


End file.
